Treats for Trades
by Willow2883
Summary: What if Jacob hadn't told Bella all the tribe's secrets that fateful day at the beach. Just how far would  Bella go to find out Edward's secret?


_A/N: This fic came about from a 'Picspiration' given to me from_ CeeCee A. Picanzo over at LautMeraz. She supplied me with two pictures, and I had to come up with a fic to go with them.

Let me just say these two pictures stumped me, as well as inspired me. I was a little leery about being too sexually explicit with baby Jacob, so while there's definitely some fooling around, it's not too bad.

_I hope some of you will excuse the talk of Edward at the beginning of the fic. I unfortunately needed him to set the story up. But don't worry, he will not be spoken of throughout the whole thing._

_Finding the right place in the saga for this to take place was challenging. The picture of Jacob looked like 15 year old Jake from Twilight, so I had to find a starting point to jump off of from there._

_To view the pics, go here: http:/lautmerazfics dot ning dot com slash group slash picspiration slash forum slash topics slash challenge-1-willow_

What if Jacob never told Bella the tribe's secrets that fateful day on the beach? What if she was forced to coax the truth from him? Just how far would she go to find out what Edward really was?

**Treats for Trades**

**Google.**

I typed in '_superhuman strength, cold, beautiful'_.

Top result:

**Superman**.

Was Superman cold? Hmm. Somehow I thought of Edward more along the lines of Spiderman. Maybe because in my mind, if Edward was Superman, he should have a cape and wear a giant 'E' or a 'C' emblazoned across his chest.

What were my other options?

**Wonder Woman** came up as #2.

Wow, wouldn't that be a surprise? I chuckled.

_Next. _

**30 Famous Mythological Creatures**. That was more like it. I hit the link.

If Jacob Black had only 'fessed up on that beach the other day, I wouldn't have to be researching Google, trying to figure out how Edward Cullen stopped a van from careening right into me in the Forks High School parking lot. _He_ wasn't talking, and even with all my best coquettish efforts at the beach the other day – neither was Jacob.

I knew Jacob knew something. Even if he didn't believe the crazy superstitions his father did, he knew what Billy thought Edward and the rest of his family was. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Billy was right.

Charlie came into the kitchen, where I had my laptop open on the table, waiting for a pot of water to boil.

"Not gonna be home for dinner tomorrow, Bells. I'm picking up Billy in the morning, and we're draining the lake of every fish out there. So be prepared to eat a lot of fish-fry this week," Charlie smiled.

"Okay, Dad," I told him absently.

I discreetly lowered my laptop screen and studied it intently.

_Werewolves, vampires, unicorns…_

I suddenly sat up straighter. "Is uh, is Jacob going with you guys tomorrow?"

"No, not this time. Billy said he's got too much homework. He's having a tough time in English, and Billy wants him to bring his C minus up before it bottoms out to a D."

Charlie lifted his head up from inside the refrigerator, where he was scrounging for something to munch on before dinner. "Hey, English is your specialty; you should offer to help him out."

Not only did I know it would please my dad if his best friend's son and I bonded - Charlie loved Jacob like his own son - but that arrangement just might help me out too...

"Yeah. Maybe."

**~~`TfT`~~**

"Hey Jacob, how are you?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then: "Who is this?"

"It's Bella, Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter."

"Oh! Bella!" Wow, that sure perked him up. I could hear his bright smile through the phone lines. He cleared his throat, and his voice dropped dramatically as he tried to rein in his enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Well, I heard our dads are going fishing tomorrow, and you have to stay home and work on your English homework. I'm a whiz at English. I just thought, you know, I'd offer my services."

"Really? You'd do that? That would be great!"

I swear my room lit up with his exuberance. This was going to be easy.

"Of course. I have some chores to do, and then some homework of my own to work on; so why don't you come by about 2:00, and I can make us an early dinner when we're done?"

"That would be awesome!" He effused, before coughing and bringing his voice back down a few octaves to his normal husky tone. "I mean, that would be cool."

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow. You like steak, right?"

"Steak is amazing! Bye!"

I was sure Jacob Black had just pee'd his pants.

**~~`TfT`~~**

I had been worried about setting the tone for our homework date, but judging from Jacob's enthusiasm on the phone, this was going to be a piece of cake. A few well-timed questions and Jake would spill the tribe's deepest darkest secrets. Hell, I bet if I wanted, he'd tell me Billy's pin number to his debit card if he knew it.

I still thought it was in my best interest to dress nicely, though. Nothing fancy, just some snug jeans and a tight thermal Henley, with the top 3 buttons undone. I didn't have much to brag about chest-wise, but heck, Jacob was only 15. They were still boobs.

He arrived 15 minutes early. I saw him from my window as he pulled up and parked across the road. He sat in his truck for 10 minutes and finally came to the door. I was surprised when I first let him in; I swear he grew a couple inches since I'd seen him at the beach just last week.

He had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail down his back. It was so thick and glossy black, I was jealous. I was tempted to run my fingers through it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

He was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt that showed off his bronzed, tan skin and dark features. When I wore white, I tended to disappear, like a washed-out ghoul.

My eyes bugged out at the size of his biceps that swelled under the bottom of his short sleeves. We'd both been bundled up from the wet, wind-whipping cold at the beach, so I'd never noticed that Jacob Black was really buff. He _had_ to work out.

"Bella?" He waved a hand in front of my eyes. "I said, can I put my wet coat here?"

"Oh yeah, let me take that."

I hung his coat on the bottom of the stair banister. "I baked some chocolate-chip cookies a little while ago; would you like one?" I knew my target audience; the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Even though it was more along the lines of 'information' that I wanted from Jacob, instead of his heart, I was sure it still worked the same way.

"Mmm, that's what I smell. Sure, sure, a cookie would be great."

We went into the kitchen and I handed him a large cookie, and leaned against the sink while I watched him eat it. I didn't understand how he even tasted it; I didn't think he even chewed it! But I kept my mouth shut and just handed him another one. I'd made 3 dozen, so there was a large supply of ammunition to work with.

"So, do you usually go fishing with Charlie and Billy?" I asked, making conversation.

"Sometimes. You know, when I'm not busy." Like he had so many, more important things to do with his weekends.

All Jacob would tell me last week when I'd asked why Edward's family wasn't allowed at First Beach, was that the Quileutes had a "treaty" with the Cullens, disallowing them on their land. When I'd asked him to elaborate and tell me why, he'd just said he wasn't supposed to tell. And all my eyelash batting and encouraging smiles failed to make him give it up.

I decided to use the little bit of information he _did_ give me, now. "So, does your treaty with the Cullens extend to the lake? I mean, hypothetically speaking, if Dr. Cullen wanted to go fishing with my dad one day, could he?" I asked it casually, as if the question just came out of nowhere.

"Sure. I don't think Dr. Cullen would want to go fishing with _my _dad, though," he laughed.

"Why? I mean, what does your dad think he is? Are the Cullens from a long line of serial killers? Axe murderers? Puppy kickers?"

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "Something like that," he nodded.

"Why won't you tell me Jacob? Don't you trust me?" I bat my eyelashes through my frustration, though it hadn't done me any good last week.

"Bella, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that it's stupid, and I don't want you to think I believe the ridiculous stuff some of the elders do."

He picked up another cookie and gave me a look like the conversation was over. For emphasis, he shoved the cookie in his mouth, whole.

I sighed. Jacob wasn't cracking.

I _needed_ to know what the Cullens were.

It was time to bring in the big guns.

"Look, Jacob, you've got information I want. There has to be something I can give _you_, and we could make an even trade. Like the old days," I smiled. "You know, when the Indians and the white men traded."

"Yeah, you give me some feathers and whiskey, and then you take my land. Like that?" He lifted his eyebrow sarcastically. "My people didn't make out too well in those trades, Bella."

"Haha. No, I just mean you and me. What could I give you that would be worth you giving me what you know?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He was starting to get suspicious. I steered the conversation around to get him back on track.

"What if I kissed you?" I asked him.

That shouldn't be too painful. I could kiss Jacob. He was actually sort of beautiful. I could do that.

His eyebrows shot up. I could see he was intrigued, but then he got cocky with me; pushing to see if he could get more.

"How about you kiss me, naked?" He grinned.

"Uh, no. Not gonna happen, Jacob." I smacked him on the arm.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he smirked.

"A kiss. A kiss for the tribe's legends."

"How about you take your top off and kiss me?"

I actually considered it. I was insane.

"Bra on or off?"

"Off." He held a level gaze at me.

We were doing business now. Things were getting serious. All we needed now was some Pretty Woman playing in the background.

"No." I shook my head. I might have really gone with that, but I tried to bluff him out to see if he'd go lower.

"No kiss then, just take your bra off," he bartered.

_What?_

"You'd rather see my boobs than kiss me?" Now I was insulted!

"No, I'd rather see your boobs AND kiss you, but you shot that option down."

I started to make another offer, but now I was confused. "Where were we? What am I up to?"

"You _will_ kiss me, but so far you're not willing to take any of your clothes off."

This was getting ridiculous!

"Look, Jacob, this is my final offer. I'll take my clothes off, but I keep my underwear on."

He thought a minute. "Black underwear?"

Now it was my turn to think – did I _have_ black underwear? "Um, yeah, I can do that."

I watched him as the wheels turned in his mind. He was considering it. "No."

"No?"

"Add the kiss back in, and I'll do it."

"Fine!" I huffed. "Black underwear and a kiss. Then you have to tell me _everything_! You hear me?"

"Okay," he grinned, lighting up the whole room.

I started to walk toward the stairway, and realized he was following me. "I'll call you when I'm ready. Wait here."

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched me ascend to the top.

Damn kid! He struck a hard bargain. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I dug through my drawers for the black panties and the black satiny bra I hardly ever wore. Rene had given me this set for Christmas 2 years ago, and I'd been mortified at the time. Well, at least someone would get to see itnow.

I took my clothes off and pulled the panties on, and hooked the bra in the back. I stood in front of the mirror. My pink and white plaid socks looked ridiculous, so I yanked them off.

Something was missing. I had some old black thigh high stockings I'd worn under the dress I wore to Rene and Phil's wedding. I'd taken them off as soon as the ceremony was over, so they were in perfect condition still. I pulled them up over my legs and secured them.

Gah! I groaned. How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah, Edward Cullen. If he turned out to be Wonder Woman after all, I was gonna be pissed.

I felt really exposed standing in the middle of the room, so I lay on my stomach on my bed before calling Jacob up.

"Okay, Jake! You can come up."

I laid my face down on the comforter, in mortification. When I finally looked back up, Jacob Black was filling the whole doorway to my room. His expression was… I don't know, but it did something strange, deep in my belly.

"Wow," he said softly.

I blushed, and lowered my eyes.

_Was that… ?_

Was he _hard_ underneath those jeans? I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bulge that I was pretty sure hadn't been in the front of his pants earlier. I gulped.

Suddenly the prospect of kissing him scared me a little. Ten minutes ago, he'd been Billy Black's sort-of-beautiful kid - emphasis on the word 'kid'. But even I had noticed how tall he'd grown recently, and his physique that had filled out, and now…

He really wasn't a little kid anymore, was he? The look in his eyes wasn't like a kid, either.

He wasn't leering like boys do when they're trying to sneak a peek into the girl's locker room. He looked… appreciative. Like I was some beautiful creature he couldn't take his eyes off of.

There was more than admiration there too, but… it was like he wanted to do more than just dry hump me and get-off. It seemed like he wanted to make me feel good too. I didn't know how I got all that from a quick glance into his eyes, but I did.

I realized neither of us had said anything for a good few minutes.

He spread his arms out, gripping the doorframe in either hand. Jesus, this kid was a monster. I mean, he was only 15, but he _filled_ my doorway, length _and_ width-wise.

I kept waiting for him to ask for his kiss, but he seemed content to just look. Was I _that_ alluring? Just to make it interesting, I arched my back, jutting my butt up in the air, raising myself up onto all fours, like a cat. His eyes got bigger, and I swear I could see his pupils dilate from all the way across the room. I pointed my index finger at him and crooked it back and forth in a 'come here' motion.

He dropped his arms and came into the room. He hung back slightly though, not coming all the way to the bed.

"Did you want that kiss?" I purred, pulling myself up, so I was standing on the edge of the bed.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled, coming closer. Even upright on top of my bed, I was only maybe an inch taller than him.

He walked to the bed's edge, and I started to bend down, when he surprised me and took hold of my legs, forcing me to wrap them around his body, so I wouldn't fall over.

He had one hand on my butt, holding me in place, and the other behind my head, looking me in the eyes before he pulled my face toward his.

I guess I should mention here, that I'd never kissed a boy before. I'd assumed that Jacob was as inexperienced as I was, but he kissed me softly a few times before deepening the kisses, like he knew what he was doing. Maybe Jacob was just a natural.

We hadn't made any rules about what constituted 'a kiss'. Was it 3 or 4 soft ones, or should I allow him to linger and part my lips, brushing my tongue with his? I went with the latter.

He was warm and certainly strong; he didn't seem to be straining at all as he held me against him, my legs still wrapped tight around his torso.

He tasted like chocolate and something else sweet and unique. He smelled like Axe deodorant and something woodsy and wild.

I used the opportunity to pull the band from his hair, so it fell loose around his shoulders. It immediately intertwined with my own, tangling, and forming a cocoon around us. I ran my fingers through it, and it was soft and glossy like a Pantene commercial.

The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against my thighs, and as the kisses deepened, Jacob's hold on me dropped, so that bulge in his pants was now even to the crotch of my panties. I panicked and tried to climb up him, my lips staying pressed to his.

His other hand wandered back down to my rear end, and lifted me higher, before he bent over and laid me down on my bed.

He didn't stop, and I didn't protest, so the kiss raged on, our tongues dipping eagerly now into each others' mouths. His fingers glided up my back as he lowered himself down on top of me.

_I should stop this, right? _Some still sane part of my mind screamed.

_Oh, shut up and make it good, so he gives you all the details_, my body shushed me.

_Okay_, my dizzy head agreed readily.

Jacob was lying on top of me, my legs still wrapped tight around him. My core was humming with his hard length pressed up against it. His hands went to my butt again, pulling himself harder against me, _there_.

I heard a noise downstairs, and then:

"Hey kids! We're home!"

_Charlie!_

Jacob stood up, the biggest bulge in the front of his pants and a panicked look on his face.

"Go downstairs and stall them while I get dressed," I hissed.

"But," he motioned to his crotch with wild eyes.

"Not my problem! Get down there!"

He left my room and shut the bedroom door behind him, while I scrambled to put my clothes back on. I could hear them all talking downstairs. Charlie complaining how the fish weren't biting, and Billy mumbling something about Jacob's homework that had better be all done.

I pulled my clothes on and straightened them, buttoning my Henley thermal all the way to the top. I patted my hair down, which had caught some static from Jacob's, and was now electrified and standing slightly on end, like I had stuck my finger in an electric socket.

My eyes looked glazed, but there was nothing I could do about that. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, reminding myself to breathe.

As I turned the corner, my eyes automatically went straight to Jacob's crotch. We weren't getting away with _anything_ if Mr. Happy was still at attention.

"Hey Bells, how about calling in a pizza for us all? The fish had other plans today."

"Sure, sure," I murmured.

I got the number and ordered a pizza. Charlie and Billy were in high spirits for having wasted a day sitting around in a boat and not catching anything. Of course, they'd probably been drinking Rainier beer all day, so that explained it.

Billy was tired, so Jacob and his dad didn't hang out long once the pizza box was empty. Charlie and I walked them to the door.

Jacob and I kept stealing glances at each other, and goofy little secret smiles when no one else was looking.

"I'm going up to my room," I told Charlie once Jake and his dad had driven away. I got my pajamas from my drawer and pulled my clothes off once again. I took another long look at myself in the bra and panties before I removed them. I brushed my fingers over my still swollen lips.

_Jacob Black_, I smiled to myself as I flopped down on my bed. Who'd have thought?

Sweet memories flitted through my mind before I was lulled to sleep. His soft lips, his strong hands, his glossy hair and his hard… ahem.

It wasn't until Monday morning when I was getting ready for school that I realized –

He'd never told me the secret of the Cullens! After all that, I completely forgot! I **still** didn't know what the hell Edward Cullen was and how he'd single-handedly stopped that van from killing me!

But then I realized…

Eh. Who cares?

**~~`TfT`~~**


End file.
